


Heart to Heart With The New Kid

by Spaceknight93



Category: South Park
Genre: Character may be out of character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Has enough sweetness to put Scott into diabetic shock, I'm Sorry, New Kid is sad, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, if so, new kid can talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceknight93/pseuds/Spaceknight93
Summary: After the fight with Shub Niggurath, a third Civil War is about to break out, but the New Kid reaches his breaking point when some of the Freedom Pals exchange harsh words towards him. New Kid runs off clearly distraught, and the rest of the heroes, realizing what has this game did to him, search for him to make amends.
Relationships: New Kid | Douchebag & Everyone (Friendship)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Enjoy. Pardon if the Character are a bit OOC. I may make a second chapter. We'll see...

Mission accomplished! Coon and Friends made their way out of the Police Station with the missing cat, Scrambles! All that was left was to take the cat to its owner and get that $100 for their Netflix franchise! "We did it, dude!" Coon (aka Cartman) said. Human Kite (aka Kyle) agreed and said " That was awesome!" "One-hundred dollar reward money, here we come!" Captain Diabetes (Scott) added, holding Scrambles.

The New Kid, who was a couple steps behind them, remained silent. He was smiling, but inside he did not share his team's enthusiasm. _" What about the others?"_ he thought. The New Kid felt bad about tricking other team of heroes, The Freedom Pals. They may be enemies in this superhero "game"..."quest"... whatever this was, but it still didn't feel good, especially considering that two of his best friends, Kenny and Stan (Mysterion and Toolshed), were part of the group. He knew this was a game, but... still. Beating them up in the "Civil Wars" left him with a very uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Not only that, but Cartman sending him to spy on them made him feel even worse. These guys were among the first real friends he's had in a very long time.

"Whoah whoah whoah, wait!" a voice called out behind them. Coon and friends turned around. Mysterion was standing in the doorway with the rest of the Freedom Pals. "What's going on!?" he questioned the enemy team. "Where are you taking that cat!?" Cartman took that opportunity to speak up. "Oh, uh yeah. Sorry Freedom Pals." he answered rolling his eyes. " There's, um, certain intel we have that we can't share with you. You know, it's...classified."

 **"THAT'S BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN TRICKED."** a voiced echoed in everyone's minds.

Everyone turned toward the source of the voice. "Ahh, fuck." Coon groaned. It was doctor Timothy (Timmy). "The New Kid played us, Freedom Pals! Wanting to join our side was a ruse!" Doctor Timothy's voice echoed.

Mysterion's eyes went wide with anger. "WHAT?" he said angrily. The new Kid looked down at the ground, guilt building up inside him. Doctor Timothy was right. Coon had made him spy on them and, begrudgingly, he did so. To make matters worst, Coon chose that moment to sell New Kid out. "Yeah, the New Kid totally fucked you guys over. Sorry." he said uncaringly. **"They followed OUR lead to the Police Station and now intend to get a hundred-dollar reward for that missing cat."** Doctor Timothy added. "Well, all is fair in love and war Freedom P-Pussies." Fastpass (Timmy) remarked. Coon laughed at Fastpass's joke.

"You assholes!" Toolshed yelled enraged. "We're the ones that stopped the Police chief's evil plan! WE deserve that hundred dollar reward! AND YOU!" He turned toward the new kid. "I thought we could trust you! I thought you wanted to join us! **I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND**!"

That really stung. New Kid felt like he was going to throw up. He felt his eyes starting to water. But none of the others noticed. "You want the reward, Freedom Pussies!?" Coon said, "Come and Get it!" "We will!" Tupperware (Token) yelled. Coon raised his arms up in the air. "CIVIL WAR THREE! IT'S GOING DOWN!" he said in a confident tone.

The two hero teams got into battle stances. Mysterion stared daggers at the New Kid. "You Bastard!" he said with pure malice in his voice. "We are going to tear you apart!"

New Kid's hands were shaking. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He had reached his breaking point. Looking down at the ground, he shut his eyes tight and finally let out what he wanted to say this whole time.

"I cant...I can't do this...!" New Kid yelled. The others turned towards him, taken off guard by his sudden outburst. "What did you say? " Human Kite said, concerned at his friend's yell. "I can't play this game anymore!" New Kid screamed in anguish. "I can't fight these stupid Civil Wars anymore! **I CAN'T HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!!"** He immediately turned away and ran off, loudly sobbing as he disappeared down the street.

"What just happened?" Mosquito asked. "New Kid pussied out, That's what happened." Coon retorted coldly. "Eh, fuck him. We didn't really need him anyway!" Almost immediately, Coon was socked in the face. "OW! he said falling over. "THE FUCK, KAHL!?" Human Kite was standing over him, his fist shaking. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, CARTMAN!?" he said fully enraged. "The Freedom Pals may be our rivals, but the New Kid still sees them as friends! But thanks to your borderline evil plan to screw them over, he's lost their trust! AND ITS ALL OUR FAULT!! We should never have listened to your fucking ideas in the first place! We're in this entire Civil War mess because of you!!

As Human Kite yelled at Coon, the rest of the "heroes" looked at each other with guilt. They had really fucked up this time. All this fighting between the two groups...they never took the time to see how it would effect the New Kid. All this time trying to outplay each other and get more followers for their respective franchises. And the New Kid was caught in the middle of it. He wasn't in it for the fame and glory. He just wanted to play with his friends. And what did they do? They put him through absolute emotional torture and made him pick sides in their petty feud.The New Kid did not deserve any of that. From what they could tell based on his interactions with them in the Stick of Truth Adventure and this game as well, he was a good and caring individual whom really treasured his friendships with them; as kind and innocent as Butters and as smart and logical as Kyle. He had no bad blood with any of them except for Cartman. And the poor boy was forced to do the fat-ass's bidding without question. Maybe the New Kid was right. Maybe this whole Civil War fiasco was a big waste of time. One thing was for certain. New Kid needed his friends and he needed them now!

"OH JESUS! We gotta find him!" Wonder Tweek (Tweek) yelled, clearly shocked at what happened! "He was there for me and Craig! We need to do the same for him!" **"You're right, Wonder Tweek,"** Doctor Timothy responded. **"Freedom Pals, Coon and Friends, split up and find the New Kid! Whomever finds him first, radio it in and meet us at the Freedom Pals HQ. I have something to show you all and i want the New Kid to see it too."** Most of the "heroes" nodded in agreement. Except for Coon. "Fuck that guy!" he yelled. "He broke three rules leaving during the battle! He's out!" Cartman then got out his cell phone and opened up Coonstagram."Now if you fags will excuse me," he said, " I gotta delete his Coonstagram." At that moment, Super Craig and Tupperware grabbed Coon by the shoulders, snatching the phone from Cartman before he could follow through with his threat. "Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" Super Craig yelled as he threw on the ground and stomped on it until it was in pieces. "YOU MOTHERFUCKIN ASSHOLE!" Cartman yelled . **"Tupperware, Supercraig, put Coon in one of the jail cells for now."** Dr. Timothy said. "With pleasure," Super Craig responded as he and Tupperware dragged Coon back into the Police Station; Coon yelling and swearing as he struggled in their grip. **"As for the rest of us,"** Doctor Timothy added, **"let's find our teammate."**

.....

The New Kid was sitting at the edge of Starks Pond. He had taken off his superhero helmet and discarded the "artifacts" that he had picked up over the last few days. His head was buried in his arms as he quietly sobbed. _"I wish none of this ever happened,"_ he thought. _"All I ever wanted as a normal life with normal friends and a normal family. Was that too much to ask!?"_

Unbeknownst to the New Kid, two familiar figures walked up behind him. One came up and tapped him on the shoulder. The New Kid lifted his head up and turned towards whom had found him. It was Call Girl (Wendy) and Professor Chaos (Butters), the two of them giving him a sympathetic look. "Are you okay, Anthony?" Butters asked. "We saw what happened outside the Police Station." Butters was one of the few kids in town who knew the New Kid's real name. The New Kid had told him it one day when they were hanging out shortly after the Stick of Truth adventure ended. The New Kid was silent at first, but then looked down at the ground again. "No, Butters. I'm not." he said sadly. "I don't wanna play super heroes anymore. Heck, I never really wanted to in the first place. The only reason I joined this stupid game was because it was the only way i could play with my friends. I...I thought that maybe it might help me get my mind off my parents' arguments. All it did was make things worse! Now Kenny and Stan hate me and Cartman's probably banned me from the group for leaving!" The New kid buried his head in his arms again. "I would have quit sooner, but with everything that's happening, I couldn't just stand by and let our home go to hell! I don't care about this game, the stupid franchise plans or who wins these damn Civil Wars! I want my friends back! I want my parents to stop fighting! I want to save my home! AND I JUST WANTED ONE DAY WHERE I'M NOT A COMPLETELY WORTHLESS FAILURE!!!" The New Kid started crying again, causing Butters and Wendy sit on either side of him and put their arms around him in a tight hug.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's alright." Wendy comforted him. "None of that was your fault. Cartman was the one who put you in that situation. If anyone is to blame, its him. I'm sure Kenny and Stan don't hate you. They probably regret saying that stuff to you when they saw how badly you were affected by it." "You think so?" New Kid quietly asked between sobs, his head buried into Butters's shoulder. "Yeah," Butters said, patting him on the back. "They're all looking for you right now. They want to apologize for what they put you through."

The New Kid's breathing started to slow down as Butter and Wendy let him go. "I hope you're right, Call Girl. Thanks" he said. Wendy smiled and responded. "You're welcome. and just call me Wendy. I'm not as strict on those dumb rules they set up. Also, if you ever need to talk to someone, just ask me and I'll listen." "Me too, little buddy," Butters added. "I got your back." 

At that very moment, a voice spoke up behind them. "Um...hey." New Kid looked to see who it was. It was Mysterion and Toolshed. They looked at the new kid with apologetic looks on their faces. "Can we talk?" Toolshed asked in his normal voice. The New Kid nodded. Wendy and Butter got up to give them some space as Toolshed and Mysterion sat in their spots. "Umm...listen." Mysterion started, "About what happened back at the Police Station. We just wanted to say we're sorry." "We really are," Toolshed added, "we should have know Cartman forced you to do that. But it doesn't excuse what I said. I let my anger towards Cartman get to me and I took it out on the wrong person. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, dude. I didn't mean any of it."

The New Kid was silent for a moment. Toolshed was worried that he hasn't going to accept his apology, when suddenly, The New Kid had grabbed him and put his arms around him in a tight hug. Toolshed was taken off guard by this for a second, but then returned the hug. "Thank you," the New Kid said. " It means a lot to me to here you say that, Toolshed." "Call me Stan," Toolshed responded smiling.

As they let go, Mysterion put a hand around the New Kid's shoulder. "We really should have noticed how this game was affecting you," he said. "Yeah," New Kid responded a bit sadly looking at the ground. " But in all honesty, I probably should have spoken up myself. I wanted to apologize for all the times i had to beat you guys up in the 'Civil Wars'. I was worried this feud was going to mess up our friendships." "Aw, dude," Mysterion responded, "we never held any of that against you. It was all part of the game." "I know," New Kid said, "But still, I wasn't comfortable hurting my best friends. I felt terrible at the end of the fights, seeing you guys laying on the ground beaten up like that." As he spoke, New Kid's voice started to shake again. "I wanted to say sorry right then and there, but Cartman wouldn't let me "break character". It was tearing me apart. I mean, you guys are among the first real friends i've had in a long time. I haven't had the chance to get to know anyone like you guys with all the moving my family had to do to hide from the government. When we settled down here in South Park, I finally got to know what real friendship is like. And I was afraid of losing it over something as petty as a game of pretend. And then there was the whole spying on you for Cartman..." Tears started falling down New Kid's face again. "I really didn't want to it, but Cartman forced me to. I felt guilty not being honest to you guys about why I was really there. But I was given no choice. If I had confessed, Cartman would have kicked me out of the game. Not only would I not be able to play with any of you for the foreseeable future, but I wouldn't be able to try and save our home from all this chaos that's been happening in the past few days!" New Kid started to quietly sob again. "I'm sorry, Kenny! I'm sorry for hurting you guys! I'm sorry for lying to the Freedom Pals! I'm sorry for everything!"

Mysterion listened to the New Kid's story all the way through. The New Kid really did have a lonely childhood. Combine that with the constant bickering his parents seem to go through almost every night, he could see why the New Kid was so attached to him and the others.

And this game was really hurting him. Being forced to pick between one group of friends or the other, and being forced to follow the orders of the worst kid in this entire town... It was no wonder that the New Kid felt this way. 

Mysterion then did something he seldom did. He pulled down the hood of his costume, exposing his head and face to the New Kid.

"Hey, look at me," a gentle voice whispered to the New Kid. New Kid looked up and met the gaze of his best friend, Kenny McCormick. Kenny put his arms around the New Kid and gave him a gentle hug. "It's alright, Tony," he said in his normal voice. "We'll always be friends no matter what happens in this game. I promise. Maybe we can talk to the others about taking a break from being Superheroes for a while. You deserve it after putting up with all our crap." The New Kid, letting three days worth of pain and stress out, hugged Kenny back as tight as he could loudly crying into his friend's shoulder. "Th...thank you,...Kenny," he whispered between sobs, "I... I missed you. I missed you guys so much!" "I know," Kenny said tightening his grip around his friend. "I missed you too, buddy." The two "heroes" stayed kike this for a while, before finally letting go once the New Kid finally managed to calm down.

As this happened, Stan couldn't help but think of Kyle. From how he saw his Super Best Friend explode in rage at Cartman, he started to wonder if Kyle secretly felt the same way that the New Kid felt. He knew that Kyle missed him and, honestly, he missed Kyle too. Maybe the two of them could fix their friendship once and for all once they got back to Token's house. In the meantime, he needed to make sure this friend was okay. "Feel any better, dude?" Stan asked concerned. New Kid nodded, letting out a sigh. "Good," Stan said gently patting the New Kid on the back, "I'm glad you're alright, man."

"By the way," Kenny added, "Don't worry about Cartman kicking you out of the game. We kicked him out and locked him up in the jail." New kid smirked a little bit at this info. 

"Come on, guys," Stan said helping them get up. "Timmy wants to show us something back at the Freedom Pals Base. And I have a Super Best Friend that I need to patch things up with." " You coming, Tony?" Kenny said, putting his hood and eye mask back on. "Yeah, lets go," New Kid said smiling, putting his helmet back on and picking up his "artifacts". The five heroes (or should i say 4 heroes and one "villain") began their walk back to Token's house. New Kid felt much better, knowing that no matter what happens, his friends would always be there for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right where the last chapter left off. What does Dr. Timothy have to show the Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends? Tune in and see!!  
> Just be ready if this chapter is even sappier than the last one. XD
> 
> Edit: Added some more dialogue to Kyle at the beginning...

Mysterion, Toolshed, Call Girl, Professor Chaos and the New Kid made their way into Tupperware's house. Inside, they could see Tupperware's parents talking to a detective from Denver. "And then they locked us up and placed us in a jail cell!" Mrs. black said! "They didn't even tell us what we were being arrested for!" "My God, I can't believe this" the detective responded. "Did you hear anything while they had you locked up?" Mr. Black nodded. "They mentioned something about a sacrifice to something called an Outer God, whatever the hell that is!"

"Jesus. This matches other reports we've been getting from other African American families in the area," the detective said. "Thank you very much for all the information you have provided me. This should really help my colleagues and I in putting an end to this!" 

As the Detective left, Mr and Mrs Black noticed the five kids and smiled. "Hello, kids!" Mrs. Black greeted them kindly. " Thank you for getting us out of that jail cell." " You're welcome, Mrs Black," Toolshed responded. "Is Token here?" " Yes," Mr Black said, " he and a lot of the other kids are downstairs." "Thanks!" Mysterion said as he and the others headed towards the basement.

Opening the door, the heroes made their way down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, the New Kid saw that everyone was there, except for Coon (Cartman). The first one to notice that they had arrived was Wonder Tweek, who let out a shriek at the sight of New Kid, getting the attention of everyone else in the basement. Tweek ran over to New Kid, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him extremely tight. "GAAAH! TONY!" he yelled loudly and quickly. "ARE YOU OKAY!!? WE'RE SORRY FOR ALL THE BULLSHIT WE PUT YOU THOUGH!!!!" 

"Ack! Tweek!" The New Kid coughed, gasping for air, "Loosen your grip, please! Suffocating! Can't breathe!!" Coming to New Kid's aid, Super Craig pulled Wonder Tweek back a bit, allowing New Kid to catch his breath. "Sorry about that , dude," Craig said in his monotone voice but a small smile on his face. " How you holding up?"

"A lot better than before," the New Kid responded. "Thanks for asking." The rest of the Freedom Pals smiled at the return of their newest member. Human Kite came over to greet the newcomers. "Tony!" he said putting a hand on the New Kid's shoulder, "Thank God you're back! Tweek's right. We really are sorry for the crap Cartman put you through. We're also sorry for making you partake in the Civil Wars. We didn't realize how uncomfortable the fights made you feel." Kyle lowered his head in shame. "All you wanted was to help us, and we hurt you in return. I understand if you don't want to play with us anymore. I just want you to know how bad we feel about this mistake we made." New Kid smiled. He knew that despite working for the Coon, Human Kite didn't like the Coon or a lot of his ideas. New Kid was surprised that Human Kite wasn't a Freedom Pal from the get go. Maybe he felt the same way about fighting his Super Best Friend Toolshed (Stan) that New Kid felt fighting the Freedom Pals. Not that it mattered now. With Coon locked up in the jail, Coon and Friends appeared to be on great terms with the Freedom Pals once again. "I know, Kyle," New Kid said smiling at him. "It's okay. I don't blame you for all the stuff Cartman forced on me. You're still one of my best friends." Kyle smiled at New Kid and gave him a warm hug as a thank you, which New Kid returned. "Kenny said Timmy wanted to see me?" New Kid asked.

"Yeah," Human Kite responded, " he's over by the blue curtain." New kid made his way over towards the blue curtains. Dr. Timothy emerged from the other side. Seeing the New Kid, he smiled and put a finger up to his temple. " **Welcome back, New Kid,** " he said kindly in the New Kid's head. " **I am glad you have returned. First off, I just want you to know that none of the Freedom Pals hold any ill feelings towards you for being forced to spy on us by the Coon. Even if you decide to remain a member of Coon and Friends, we still consider you a great hero and a potential ally despite everything The Coon forced you to do. With a heart as big as yours, not only may you be just what this town needs to get back on track, but you may have been the key on getting the Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals to put aside their differences and reunite once again."** "R...really?." The New Kid said. 

**" Indeed,"** replied Dr. Timothy. **" No offense to the others, but they tend to get a bit selfish from time to time. That's kind of how this whole damned civil war fiasco started. They were so obsessed with getting their franchises off the ground, that they let their selfishness and greed tear them apart. Best friends turned against each other, a relationship was destroyed (good work getting those two back together), and the fat bastard became more and more power hungry as the war continued, all the while true crime grew and ran rampant throughout South Park. But you? You didn't join the cause because you cared about the franchise plan. You joined looking for companionship. You joined because you wanted to spend time with your friends and to help them with their self inflicted strife. And as time went on, you knew something bad was happening in South Park. You knew and you fought against it. Not for the fame or reward, but because you knew it was right. And while the others willingly pummeled each other out of pure malice, you fought your allies with extreme reluctance, wishing for forgiveness for hurting those whome you still considered your friends. I can honestly say, New Kid, that you may very well be one of the most honorable and caring heroes out of either group. And the others feel the same way."**

New Kid was speechless. Dr. Timothy's speech to him was unlike anything anyone had said to him before. Was it true? He turned to the others to see what they thought. When he turned around, he saw that the heroes...no...his friends...were all smiling at him. Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Butters, Wendy, Craig, Tweek, Scott, Jimmy, Token, and Clyde. "Is...," the New Kid finally said, a lump forming in his throat, "is this true...?"

"Yeah, dude," Stan said, "if it weren't for you, Cartman would probably still have is at each other's throats."

"We realized this after you ran off," Craig added. "That's why we kicked his ass threw him in a jail cell."

"You've done a lot for us over the last couple weeks, Tony," Kyle said, putting a hand on New Kid's shoulder. "Consider this our way of saying thank you."

New Kid felt like he was gonna cry again. Not out of misery, but out of pure happiness. A small smile formed on his lips as his eyes watered up again. "No," he said, calmly but happily. "Thank you guys. For being the first friends I've ever had." 

All the superheroes (including Professor Chaos) gathered around to give New Kid a group hug. Even Craig, who wasn't a very emotional person, joined in. When the group hug ended, Mysterion spoke up. " So what do you say, New Kid?" he asked, " Will you play superheroes with us again?"

The New Kid was silent for a second, but he then smiled at the others.

"I'm in."

"YEAH! WOO!" Clyde cheered, throwing his fists into the air! "Awesome!" Token yelled. "Alright!!!" cheered Scott.

At this moment, Doctor Timothy spoke in their minds once again. **" It's time to show you all the other reason I gathered you here."** he announced telepathically. Moving his chair over to a nearby rope, he pulled on it, causing the curtains to open and reveal what was on the other side. What the former members of Coon and Friends saw left them in pure surprise and shock. 

It was a franchise plan. One that included every single one of them.

"Oh my God..." Kyle said. "He's figured it out." Craig added.

The Freedom Pals smiled at their friends' amazement. " **Coon and Friends, I present to you The Ultimate Franchise Plan."** Doctor Timothy said proudly.

" It's Doctor Timothy's passion." Kenny said. "He's been working tirelessly on it."

"A franchise plan that includes everyone." Token continued. "Each hero gets their own movie and TV series. Every hero mathematically equal to the other."

"H-h-holy shit!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"This is... incredible!" Kyle said.

"Yeah." Tweek said. "Timothy almost worked himself to death trying to come up with it."

" **Well, New Kid,"** Doctor Timothy said, " **what do you think?"**

New Kid was mesmerized. Every single one of the heroes was on there! Even Butters and Wendy had entries on there. But one detail caught his eye. The spots where the Coon was at? They had been crossed out with a black sharpie and another name written in place of them.

Powerhouse...

That was what the New Kid wanted his superhero name to be. But Cartman insisted on calling him Buttlord. This could only mean one thing...

"My God!" The New Kid exclaimed . "I'm on here!" The New Kid took out his cellphone and immediately took a picture of the franchise plan.

Dr. Timothy merely smiled at the New Kid's shock. 

"And to think.." Kyle started, a small lump of guilt in his throat. "We were trying to stick it to you this whole time... All the while Timmy was trying to include us."

"Yeah," Kenny said. "And the New Kid finally gave us the chance to show you his idea."

" We're s-s-sorry we listened to C-c-c-cartman." Jimmy said. "T-t-t-that was retarded of us."

"Yeah. We were just using you guys." Kyle added. "There was a hundred dollar reward for that cat." he said pointing to a nearby corner.

New Kid looked to what Kyle was pointing at. The missing cat, Scrambles, was sitting in the corner licking it's paws.

"Let me guess," Token said, "Cartman said you could use the money to start up the franchise plans? He convinced you guys to try and take it for yourselves."

"Yeah, but not anymore," Kyle answered. "If we proved anything tonight, it's that we are the best when we are all together."

"Yeah! None of this would have happened if it weren't for the New Kid!" Tweek said.

"We all started as one team," Stan said, "we all became superheroes for the same reason. To sell our franchises and make millions of dollars. And it tore us apart. But thanks to the New Kid, we are back on speaking terms once again. I feel we should give it another try. Let's be one team again." He smiles at Kyle and adds, "Let's be friends again." Kyle smiled back at his super best friend, a tear of joy rolling down his cheek. Stan then turns towards Call Girl and Professor Chaos and says "That includes you two."

"I agree," Craig stated.

" Sure, okay, " Wendy said smiling.

"Yay!!" Butters cheered.

"Come on, guys, no more Civil War," Kyle said, " Let's get the reward money and use it together. For one franchise!" The rest of the heroes cheered in agreement! They all even agreed on calling the franchise Freedom Pals. It was a better and less egotistical name than Coon and Friends.

"It's settled then," Stan said, "Tomorrow, we get the reward money for Scrambles, and we use it to kickstart Timmy's franchise plan. Starting with the New Kid's first movie! Together!" 

Kyle then turned towards the New Kid. " Tony, you want to do honors of leading us in the motto? he asked.

Tony (the New Kid's real name) smiled and put his hand in the middle of the circle. "With pleasure, " he answered. The others put their hands on top of his.

Tony started the chant and the others joined in.

" Freedom Pals! Retribution-- BUT WITH INCLUSION!!!

THE END...


End file.
